ANGEL INFECTION
by windybreeze
Summary: I didn't know where i was but the first thing i saw when i woke up was two guys talking about me...they said i was dead. HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own evangenlion or the game PROTOTYPE where I took some of its elements for this story. They have their respective owners and you know who you are. **

** ANGEL INFECTION**

**Chapter one: Waking up **

It was a new experience for him to wake up in an unfamiliar room, he couldn't remember much of what happened that left him to be so tired. Looking around the room he looked around and saw that the room was quite bright and was all white. There was a glass panel at the side that he thinks was made for viewing.

He looked down on himself and saw that his clothes were all bloody and was laid on a cold metal table. A door opened into the room and two men in hazard suits came in. One man held a clip board and read it intrigued.

"So he got fried inside the Eva." The man with the clipboard said shaking his head.

"Yeah, I really feel sorry for him, what he's only twelve, thirteen?" The other man said shaking his head pushing a tool cart full of sharp looking objects.

"Fourteen, still he was young." The man with clipboard said and flipped the files. The man in the table looked at the two that had come in and wondered of what they were talking about. He thought if he heard correctly that the man had just said he was fried?

"Well we better get this over with." The man with the cart said and picked up a very sharp looking scalpel. The man then raised the blade over the young man's body and was about to plunged it through his clothes but the young man's hand shot up .

The two men in hazard suits dropped their items and stepped back in horror. They looked at the young man in horror. The young man then shifted his body and sat up from the table. He looked at the men straight in the eyes and saw their fearful stare at him.

Suddenly a pair of well armed uniformed officers came rushing into the room and pointed their guns at the young man's direction.

The young man's eyes widen in fear he tried to move but his body was feeling really heavy, he tried to speak but his voice was still not coming out.

"Shinji Ikari , stay where you are." One officer said pointing his sub machine gun at his direction and moved cautiously towards him. Shinji did not know why, but he didn't try to argue because the man had a gun pointed at him for one.

"Sir, subject secured." The other soldier said to the radio on his shoulder while still aiming his machined gun at the young man. The two medical officers quickly dashed out the room when they had the chance.

"Ah…wh-what happened?" Shinji asked in a hoarse voice finally regaining his vocals. The two officers tensed and looked at each other for a moment and seemed to think if they should answer. The closer officer decided to answer his question.

"Shinji Ikari, do you remember when you fought the angel?" The man asked and Shinji nodded. He remembered from where it started. He was called by his father and went to Tokyo-3 and got picked up by a woman, Misato, he remembered her name. He then remembered a giant green creature destroying the city and then a big bomb detonating.

After that he remembered a big purple robot and his father telling him that he must pilot the robot. He accepted after getting guilt tripped by his father using this blue haired girl. Shinji held his head when he remembered all this. His head was starting to hurt but he kept recalling the earlier events.

He went out and fought the creature but he was losing, badly and then he lost it and the robot just started to move on its own and beat the creature. He remembered this horrible blood curdling roar and then an explosion.

Shinji was now breathing quickly and held his head tightly. He remembered all the horrific details he just endured the first day he arrived. After all that he just woke there inside the white room alone.

The two men looked again at each other then at the young man. There was static in closer officer's radio and voice spoke in a very cold tone. "Sergeant is the subject still with you." Shinji recognized the voice that it was his father.

"Yes sir." The officer replied.

"Good. Eliminate him, he's a possible contamination of the angels. Kill him now." The voice said coldly and swiftly. The two officers then raised their weapons and aimed. Shinji stared lifelessly at the floor and tried to process in his mind of what he just heard. His father, the one who had just called him after all these long years just to pilot some hunk of junk, was saying that he should be killed.

Shinji looked at the two officers and his face contorted in horror.

"Sorry kid, just following orders." The closer one said and pulled the trigger, he emptied his whole clip on Shinji's chest and it looked like swished cheese with all the holes, blood splattered on the white walls of the room.

The two men stared in disbelief and horror at what they were seeing. The boy had just been doused with bullets in point blank range and had more holes than a shower head but was still moving.

Shinji clutched his chest feeling the multiple wounds that had inflicted him and then felt that the wounds started to close up. In a sudden surge he felt better than before but still not that great. He looked down at his body and saw the shredded clothes and more blood but his chest was whole.

"My God." The man near the door said amazed and the other officer was too shock to say anything, in a second the officers regained their wits and the closer officer started to change his clip and the other one was about to pull the trigger.

Shinji saw that he was about to get sprayed with lead again and with pure survival instincts did what any man would do. He jumped out the table and ran straight trough the officer shoving him aside with great force that sent him flying to the far wall.

The other officer that had reloaded his gun went after him and started shooting. Shinji kept running as he felt the bullets pass him and he managed to avoid it and slip out of range from the officer.

"Sir, t-the subject has escaped." The man stuttered reporting the incident.

"What do you mean, how!" Gendo roared into the radio and the officer gulped before answering.

"I shot the boy Shinji in the chest and after emptying a whole clip his chest just started to heal itself and he over powered one of us and ran away." The officer replied still not believing what had just happened.

"You shot him in the chest." Gendo repeated and the officer nodded absently.

"And he still went and ran sir. What should we do now?" The officer asked not quite sure what was happening and had opted to just ask instructions.

"Changed of plans Sergeant, Find the third child and capture him." Gendo replied.

"Sir? Capture him?" The man repeated unsure that he had heard his commander had just said.

"Yes Sergeant, you are to capture the third child, Shinji Ikari, and bring him back to the lab use whatever means necessary." And with that Gendo shut communications.

The sergeant walked to the other officer and helped him up. "So were going after him?" the once downed officer asked still shaken from being thrown to a wall.

"Affirmative. But I think we're gonna need something more effective than these if what we saw was real." The Sergeant said looking at his mp5 submachine gun.

"I still can't believe it."

"We fight giant alien creatures called 'angels' what's not to believe." The sergeant commented.

* * *

The whole base was in red alert warning klaxons blared and soldiers were running around armed to the teeth. The operations commander, Major Katsuragi Misato stood inside the command center and was in a bad mood.

What put her in a bad mood many would wonder; well let's just say that sending a fourteen year old kid to his death can be very stressful. She trusted Nerv that they would keep him safe that's why she didn't mind forcing the kid to get into that big purple monstrosity. Her best friend helped build it and trusted her so much that she expected Shinji to be okay.

Shinji, it was the boy's name, he was also the commander's son and yet the bearded ass didn't even bat an eye when he saw his kid get boiled alive and die.

Then when she was still feeling really pissed about herself, the ass with the beard called for her and announced that there was an angel that got inside the facility, talk about not being her day. The commander didn't even tell her how the angel got in undetected and what's the situation.

So there she was inside the command center with three underpaid tech crews trying to catch a creature that could end all their miserable lives, instead of getting drunk till next week.

"What's the situation?" Misato asked one of the bridge bunnies, Makoto a rather chubby short man that has the hot's for the operation's Commander answered.

"The whole facility has been sealed up. Section 2 agents in full combat gear are sweeping the places that the angel could be hiding right now."

"Section 2? Don't they have their own commanding officer what the hell am I here for?" Misato growled frustrated that she didn't have anything to do with section 2 so why was she there.

"You've been granted authority on them since it is an angel case. You will be leading the hunt for the angel." A blonde woman dressed in a sexy blue top and skirt covered by a white lab coat said behind Misato.

"Ritsuko…" Misato looked at her friend hard and the blond scientist knew why. Misato trusted her on her work and a young man just died because she trusted her work.

Ritsuko would have argued that she wasn't at fault for what had happened but she just felt that it was.

"What are you doing here?" Misato asked in a leveled tone her stare was focused at the blonde woman.

"I'm here to give information and other data that could help in tracking down the intruder and capturing it." Ritsuko answered not flinching from the purple haired woman's stone cold gaze.

"Fine,so what do you got?" Misato turned away from the scientist and looked at the main screen of the command center looking at the section two agents that are searching around the base.

"We'll for now we got nothing much, all we know is that it doesn't register in the mainframe's security. It's like it's not even an angel because I've run all the possible angel detection's and still no luck." Ritsuko sighed she knew that information wasn't gonna help and it would most likely just infuriate the major even more. And she was right Misato gritted her teeth and looked really angry.

"Then how the hell do we know that there's an angel inside." Misato growled.

"The commander's scientist encountered it and two section 2 agents went up against it. The agents said it had survived after getting showered by bullets. The commander confiscated the surveillance tapes so we can't know what he exactly looks like but they said that the angel was in human form, a young form to narrow it down a bit." Ristuko said keeping her calm as Misato tried to hold her rage.

"Great…" Misato huffed and walked over to a female tech crew. Maya Ibuki, a hard working and loyal subordinate was diligently carrying out her job and is using every possibly way in finding the whereabouts of the angel intruder.

"Any luck?" Misato asked and Maya shook her head. "No ma'am, still no sign of the intruder. It would really help if we knew anything that would differentiate what we're looking for from the workers here." Maya sighed and continued scanning the base.

"Wait I think I know how." Ritsuko said and moved towards an empty console and started to type on it furiously.

"What are you doin?" Misato asked as she watched her friend open up multiple windows and started to initiate an program that she has no idea what it was about.

"It's what Maya said. The angel seemed to have taken a human form and registering as a human on all scans and we can't know which one is which but there is one thing that even an angel can't duplicate. An ID card." Ritsuko said.

"Everyone in the base has an ID, then we could just used the MAGI to scan the base and isolate the one without an ID that would register in a scan." Ritsuko said and finished typing one the console. Hitting the enter button a 3D schematic of the base was shown on the monitor and various red dots appeared a white line swept down the 3D map and eliminated most of the dots leaving one moving slowly towards a cargo bay.

"Found it!" Ritsuko exclaimed and Misato nodded and quickly barked a command to the section 2 agents.

"Team Delta and Foxtrot, intruder is near your area heading for Cargo bay 3E each team blocked off the exits in that section. Team Alpha and Charlie give back up to team Delta and foxtrot. We're going to incinerate this bugger ." Misato said.

"Wait the commander want the angel captured" Misato looked at her friend like she was insane."Captured! why the hell should we do that!?" Misato asked incredulous.

"I don't know either but what I do know is that we need to find out how that angel got into the base without alerting our defenses, if one could do it what about the others." Ritsuko said and Misato contemplated for a bit and nodded.

"Fine, team use everything that you can to incapacitate and capture the angel." Misato ordered and chorus of 'roger that' replied from her wireless receiver attached to her right ear.

* * *

After getting away from the men shooting at him Shinji walked around the facilty trying to find a way out. He was still confused and was terrified as to why he was still alive after receiving a clip full of lead.

He had managed to stumble upon a locker room and he found a hooded jacket and a bottle of water. He quickly took the bottle and emptied it and took the jacket to cover himself up. He heard footsteps coming in closer to where he was and thought that it would be more soldiers looking for him. Finding a ventilation shaft he yanked of the lid and slipped in placing the cover back. He watched as two armed men walked in the room and started kicking the doors of the shower stalls to see if he was there.

After searching the whole room the soldiers walked out the room leaving Shinji behind. The teenaged zombie sighed in relief and climbed out the ventilation shaft and back into the locker room. He looked outside and saw that no one was there so he started to continue looking for a way out.

"What is happening here, I remember things, but their a bit blurry and my father…" He gulped and a feeling of anger, despair and sadness filled his chest.

"My father wanted e dead, what exactly happened earlier?" He asked himself and walked down the metal corridors keeping alert if there were soldiers getting close to him.

Shinji found a sign as he was walking and it pointed down to the left of a corrider, the sign red as "CARGO BAY" he thought that maybe there was an exit there because vehicles had to come in there to deliver whatever that is that they deliver.

So cautiously he traveled down the corridors and up a few flight of stairs and finally got to the cargo bay. He started to look for the exit but was not having much luck and more bad luck came to him when suddenly two gates opened up and two groups of 4 people came in the large room and pointed their gun at him.

"Don't move!" One said and aimed his gun straight between Shinji's eyes, various laser target point was dancing around his body as all the men took aim at him. The young man's legs threatened to give way when all the men poured in.

He remembered his father's voice saying to eliminate him and Gendo's voice echoed in his head. Shinji knew that they were after him; they wanted him dead and with pure survival instinct and rage for his father lunged at the group to his right side.

Delta team had started to fire upon Shinji and it didn't do much good than somewhat put holes in his body. Shinji kept charging at them even though he was being gunned down by the soldiers. Getting in range Shinji tackled knocking him unconscious. One soldier moved in closer and he was then jumped by Shinji and received a mean backhand that literally threw him a few meters away. Shinji finding an opening quickly ran for the gates where the team entered only to be blown back in by a large explosion right to his face.

Shinji's small body flew back into the cargo bay and skidded and stumbled on the floor smoking and a bit of shrapnel piercing his body. Near the gate where was blown off was the Alpha team and one was shouldering a stinger missile launcher.

"Move in and subdue the subject." The team leader of Alpha team barked and moved in. The remains of the Delta team joined their backup and cautiously walked towards Shinji's still form. They watched in amazement as meaty tendrils came from his body and pierced one Soldier right in the chest. The soldier was ten lifted up and then pulled towards Shinji's body and assimilated into his own. The Delta, Foxtrot and Alpha teams looked in horror at the fate of their comrade.

Shinji's body had eaten the soldier and then healed itself. The young man's eyes opened and saw the horrified look in the faces of the soldiers. A flash of memory then surged into his head and he saw someone's life flashing before his eyes, literally.

"YOU MONSTER! One soldier shouted and opened fire." The team leaders also commanded to open fire on the creature that had just eaten one of their own.

"Shinji quickly jumped to his feet and ran for cover. He avoided the gun fire and hid behind large metallic containers. He looked around for a way out but there was none.

"Come out 'angel'" Alpha team leader spat out calling for Shinji. "You're not going anywhere so we suggest you give yourself up the commander wants you captured. Heh what am I doing you're an 'angel' you don't understand me anyway might as well just blow your head off and tell the commander that It was an accident" Alpha team leader said and signaled his men to take up position carrying their stingers.

"Are you sure…." A voice came from behind the containers and the soldiers froze. They knew the angel took on human form but they didn't think that it would be able to speak let alone sound like a scared child.

Alpha team leader looked at Delta Leader asking what to do next. "It's just toying with us trying to get our defense down. Hit him with the stingers and then well capture him with the bakelite sprayer. An eva can't move in that stuff in don't think he can too." Delta leader said and Alpha nodded.

"Toshi and Hiro. Are you in position?" Alpha leader asked into his shoulder mounted radio. "Yes sir, I have him in sight." "Me too sir." The two men said respectively. "Roger that fire on my command."

"Good…" Alpha looked at the Delta team prepared to rush in with the sprayer. "FIRE !" Alpha commander and two missiled flew towards Shinji from both his sides and exploded.

"AHHHHHH…!" Shinji screamed in pain and slammed towards the wall his body burning.

"MOVE!" Delta team rushed in the sprayer in hand prepared to coat the angel on the restraining substance only to find Shinji up and a strange kind of armor covering his body moving around like it was alive.

Delta team didn't have time to react when Shinji suddenly lunged at the team leader and punched a whole trough the man's chest and then throw it at another soldier. One delta team member tried to him with the Bakelite spray but Shinji jumped away from the substance and then landed on the man's head grinding it to the floor.

Alpha leader saw the horrors and immediately commanded Toshi and Hiro to fire at it again. But before the two could aim the stingers everyone in the cargo bay was pierced by meat tendrils coming from Shinji's body, Alpha leader looked down on his chest to see a tendril going through him, the tendrils quickly retracted back into Shinji's small frame dropping the dead bodies on the floor. The stinger missiles fired off from the two rocketeers and blew up the cargo bay's roof off.

A chain of explosion and debris fell from the sky and Shinji stood motionless in the center of it. Inside his mind he floated in the dark not knowing what was happening.

"Where am i?" He said opening his eyes to see nothing.

"_Don't worry, I'll protect you."_ A warm voice cooed into his mind and Shinji even though not knowing whose voice was it nodded and trusting the voice.

Outside his mind, Shinji's body was still standing still as the cargo bay exploded and come apart. He looked up emotionless and jumped with inhuman strength going up meters into the air and landing on a huge chunk using it as leverage and jump out the hole made by the stinger.

Shinji landed outside Tokyo-3, in the middle of a street. The traffic was backed up because of the sudden explosion of the road and people stared in curiosity when he came out from the smoking hole in the ground. Shinji scanned the place with a blank look in his eyes and then jumped up a few meters into the air and landed on a taxi crushing it's hood and Shinji started to run away further from the crowd.

People were already taking pictures of the hole in the ground and someone actually had videos of Shinji running away. How wonderful camera phones are.

* * *

Inside the bridge command, Misato knew that being sober after this was not an option, the rest of the people that saw the event wasn't too sure if can sleep for some time. He stared at the ending feed of one of the security cameras inside the cargo bay. They had watched the section 2 agents come in and watched how they fought and was defeated by the 'angel' that she recognized as the boy she met earlier.

At first when she saw the feed in from of the room she couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was the young man that had supposedly died inside Unit 01 after fighting the third angel. At first she ruled out that it was the kid because it might have be the 'angel' just trying to tick them. They watched as it survive getting shot and blown up and then assimilating a man.

Seeing what the creature was capable of they knew that he couldn't be the boy Shinji but their thoughts were rattled when they heard him spoke. He sounded very much like human, a very scared normal human. Misato didn't know what to do after hearing him spoke but she summed it up as psychological warfare making them think it was Shinji.

A when the teams moved in the they watched him destroy everything and leave the base.

Misato as still in shock as she stared at the blank screen of the security camera of the cargo bay had stopped transmitting. Regaining her composure Misato manage to bark out commands in trying to subdue the 'angel' that has gotten loose in Tokyo-3.

"I want choppers scanning the city pronto, seal off all exits of the city and search everywhere you can think of that 'angel' would be hiding we need to find it quickly!" Misato shouted and bridge crew started to relay the orders.

"Ritsuko, you better have an explanation for this." Misato said looking at the blonde woman who was looking quite shocked.

* * *

Inside the empty office of the commander, Gendo watched what had happened and was grinning behind his folded hands. The power of that 'angel' was quite interesting and he would very much like to get his hands on it. He didn't mind the fact that the 'angel' looked very much like his late son Shinji.

"Ikari, what are you going to do about this?" Fuyutsuki, Gendo's mentor and second in command asked his student who was leaning into his table's monitor.

"I plan on capturing that specimen and find out how it managed to break through our surveillance and if can use it's 'resilience' against other angels." Gendo replied.

Fuyutsuki noded and felt a slight pang in his chest as he looks into the frozen image in the monitor showing Shinji's face bloody.

* * *

After jumping and running for a few miles Shinji had hid in an alley way and looked around to see if anyone was following him. HE sighed in relief when there was none and he slid down the wall he was leaning.

He didn't know what to do and what would become of him, his father had wanted him dead and he didn't know anyone in the City. He was alone and being hunted, he scared and thought that maybe he should just give up.

"I don't think I'm human anymore… maybe I should just give up and let them kill me." He said to himself sadly.

"Now why would you want anybody to kill you?" An older man asked beside him carrying a paper bag of groceries.

Shinji looked up at the older man that looked a bit older that him.

"Say, you want to get some beefbowl with me?" He smiled down at Shinji shifting his groceries to one hand and offering his free hand to the young man the large glasses perched on his nose reflected a bit of light.

564845489465484

A/N: Well that is it for the first chapter at my first eva fic, IF anyone who doesn't know the changes to Shinji is, it's from the game PROTOTYPE.

And for those that knows which category I have written most stories about, you would know who the guy in the last part is.

We'll tell me what you think of it and if it's worth continuing.

Thanks for reading folks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own evangenlion or the game PROTOTYPE where I took some of its elements for this story. They have their respective owners and you know who you are. **

**ANGEL INFECTION**

**Chapter two: Father…**

Shinji didn't know how but it has been three days since he ran away from Nerve and has been living with someone that found him in an alley. The man introduced himself as Keitaro Urashima, he told Shinji that he was an archeologist and was doing some business in Tokyo. It was just sheer coincidence that he had run into him and offered his help.

The archeologist had seen Shinji's face on the television broadcast the day he had found him, Nerv had given out a bounty for the young man, and said in the news that Shinji was dangerous and should be given to Nerv.

Shinji was there when he saw the news and fear showed in the young man's eyes, Shinji stared at Keitaro like a scared child and stepped back when Keitaro moved to shut the television off. Keitaro just sighed and smiled at the young man and asked if he wanted something to eat ignoring the news he had just seen.

Shinji was confused to say the least and warily looked at the older man.

"Aren't you going to tell them?" Shinji asked looking at Keitaro preparing their dinner which was beef bowl take outs.

"Tell them what?" the older man asked and placed the bowls of food on the table. Keitaro sat at one end and sniffed his food.

"NERV, is looking for me , if they find out you're hiding me , they're going to kill you!" Shinji yelled and shook.

Keitaro stopped inhaling his food and set it down on the table slowly, he dropped his elbows on the table and replied.

"Why would NERV want to kill me? The way I see it I only helped a harmless kid." Keitaro smiled and Shinji just suddeny burst into tears. A man that he barely knew saw him wanted to help him while his father wanted him dead. Keitaro moved to Shinji's side and hugged the boy as he sobbed on the floor.

"Hey, I'm not so good at this so how bout you stop crying and let's just eat." Keitaro said sheepishly and Shinji couldn't help but laugh a bit and nod.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

That was three days ago now there he was, the third child, hiding in an apartment with a thirty something klutzy archeologist. Keitaro finished his business in the city and had come home from the university where he worked at. Shinji greeted the older man and helped him carry in his equipment.

Keitaro sat down at the dining table and popped open a can of beer. He emptied the can halfway and wiped his mouth with his sleeves. He then looked at Shinji who was looking in the fridge for something to drink himself after lugging all those heavy artifacts into the room.

"Hey Shinji, what do you think of South America?" Keitaro asked as he looked at the boy that sat across the table. Shinji looked confusedly at the older man and shrugged his shoulders. "What about it?" He replied and Keitaro smiled.

"I have finished my business here and we'll be leaving the country tomorrow and I wanted your opinion on where we're going." Keitaro replied sipping his beer again and Shinji almost dropped his juice after hearing what Keitaro had just said.

"You're going out of the country… with me?" He said disbelieving that Keitaro would be willing to take a stranger like him to another country, especially him that's being searched for by a big ass organization such as NERV.

"I can't leave you here alone now can I? I have my own plane, so we don't need to worry about you being found at the airport. The planes on a private lot where no one can see us, we use it to bring uh… unsigned artifacts…" Keitaro said the last part in a weaker voice. "You're a smuggler!" Shinji exclaimed/ "What no, I just bring unregistered artifacts and relics I find in other countrys." Shinji looked at him oddly.

"You just basically said you're a tomb raider!" Shinji again exclaimed and Keitaro looked at the kid sheepishly. "Hey, it couldn't be helped you know, the government of the sites where very unreasonable wanting 90 percent of the findings when they didn't do nothing. I bet most of the artifacts we were going to get were either broken or junk and the government would be selling the good ones to some rich collectors that would just lock the relic inside some vault not letting the world see its glory!" Keitaro finished and Shinji stared at the older man and slowly a laugh escaped his lips.

"What's so funny?" Keitaro asked and looked at the laughing young man. "Nothing it's just that, you're really into archeology aren't you?" Shinji said and drank his orange juice.

"Yeah, initially I wanted to study law, but I met this professor while in college and sparked my interest in archeology and the rest is history." He said and drank finished his beer.

"So how about it, will you come with me?" Keitaro asked and Shinji looked down on the table for a moment and sighed.

"Yes, I don't have anything here anymore." Shinji said and Keitaro nodded. The older man threw the can at the trash bin but missed and groaned.

Shinji smiled from his seat as he watched Keitaro moved from his chair to pick up the stray can. _I don't have any reason to stay here in Japan anymore; Keitaro is offering me a chance to start over._ Shinji thought.

* * *

Two section two officers stood on the top of an adjacent building of Keitaro and Shinji's apartment. One of the agenst lowered a binocular and pulled out a cellphone. He dialed it and waited for the man to pick up on the other end.

"Yes?" a calm cold voice answered.

"We have confirmed the report given to us, the infected one is being harbored by someone. They seem to be planning in getting out of the country sir." Said the agent.

" We'll capture the subject when he tried to excape, find out everything about the man that's helping him." He ordered.

"Yes, sir" the agent replied and turned to leave the building roof. Gendo back in his dark gloomy office entwined his fingers in front of his face leaning his elbows on his desk.

"You won't get away this time." the NERV commander muttered to himself darkly as his teacher and subordinate advisor, Fuyutsuki, stood silently at his side.

* * *

Somewhere near Tokyo-3 in an isolated lot there was a small plane in the middle of the tarmac and Shinji and Keitaro were getting off a white van. Shinji was dressed in a dark blue hoodie and black shirt and denim pants. Keitaro was dressed in black shirt and khaki top over by a white lab coat.

"Come on Shinji, help me load the stuff." Keitaro said and opened the back of the van, Shinji followed the older man.

Just then they heard the engine of helicopters coming and both of them looked up to see five fully armed BLACK HAWKS coming their way. Various jeeps and soldiers also came out of nowhere from the woods and surrounded the lot.

Shinji looked around and his eyes widened at the number of soldiers pouring out the jeeps their guns aimed at the both of them.

"I will only say it once, give up or we will open fire." A man said from a distance and both Keitaro and Shinji looked at the speaker and saw the bearded commander of NERV holding a 9mm.

"Father…" Shinji said in a whisper and Keitaro gritted his teeth.

"What do you want from Shinji! He's just a kid!" Keitaro said stepping infront of Shinji and getting in the firing sight of Gendo.

"He's not a kid Mr. Urashima, the being standing behind you is an entity that would be the death of mankind. HE's an ANGEL…" Gendo said and Keitaro's eyes widened.

"You'r lying." Keitaro said narrowing his eyes and Gendo smirked. "Major Katsuragi, please come out and show how HUMAN, Shinji is right now." Gendo ordered and from a jeep behind him a very beautiful dark violet haired woman came out carrying a laptop.

She looked at Keitaro and then at Shinji, her heart dropped knowing it was kinda her fault for the boy's death and letting this angel take his form. The tactical officer showed Keitaro the security videos of NERV base the time Shinji escaped. Keitaro couldn't believe it was Shinji that killed all those people and Shinji looked down on the ground.

The young man was thinking that it was all over, he was going to get killed and Keitaro would hate him now after seeing the things he did. He fought back tears that were threatening to fall as he resigned his fate.

Misato stepped back stood behind the commander. Keitaro was contemplating at what he just saw and Gendo smiled knowing he had won. "Now, do you think that boy is harmless, Mr. Urashima?" Gendo asked and Keitaro looked up to the commander his eyes narrowed. Keitaro glared at the man and then looked at Shinji who was shaking at the side.

"I still don't believe you…" Keitaro said and Shinji was surprised. Gendo sighed and Misato had a looked of surprise at the man's reply after seeing what the ANGEL could do.

"I guess you need to see directly how unhuman he is." Gendo said and before anyone could blink he pulled the trigger without hesitation and hit Shinji right in the head. Keitaro's eyes widened and along with Misato. Sure she knew that thing wasn't the commanders's son anymore but it still it had his son face and couldn't believe the commander could shoot him without hesitation.

Keitaro expected Shinji to fall to the ground dead and bleeding from a head wound. But instead the young man was still standing his head hung back facing the sky. He snapped his head down and the bullet in his forehead was pushed out and his flesh healed in an instant.

Keitaro couldn't believe his eyes and stared at the bloody face of the young man. Shinji's eyes were wide from the shock of getting shot in the head and still alive. The young man touched his head and felt no wound and looked at his fingers stained with blood. He looked at Keitaro who was staring at him with horrified eyes.

"You see Mr, Urashima… that boy is an ANGEL, he is not human and it would be best to give him up to NERV." Gendo said again.

"Shinji…" Keitaro called out to the young boy.

"I'm sorry, I dind't mean to hide it from you." Shinji said crying. The young man was about to apologize again but he was caught off guard when he Keitaro hugged him.

"I thought you were dead!" Keitaro said hugging the boy tightly. Shinji didn't know what to do but then heard another gun shot and felt something warm through his clothes.

"Thank goodness you're okay. I'm sorry, I don't think we'll be going anywhere." Keitaro said weakly and his grip on Shinji loosened and Shinji caught the older man fall, his white lab coat stained with blood. Keitaro's eye were glazed under his glasses and looked at the younger man.

"Keitaro! Oh god please don't die… please don't die…please." Shinji cried holding the man in his arms.

"I don't care what they say… you're a good kid Shinji. I'm glad I met you." Keitaro said and took in his last breathe.

"No. no. no. no no no no….Keitaro!" Shinji shook his body. Tears fell from the boys eyes and slid down Keitaro's glasses and on to his cheeks.

"It was clear that the angel had Mr. Urashima under some kind of control. I just helped him to get free." Gendo said and lowered his gun. "Everyone move in and capture the ANGEL." Gendo ordered and the teams moved in on the distraught young man.

"I'm so sorry…" Shinji said and from his body tentacles again came out and wrapped around Keitaro's dead body and started to absorb him. Keitaro's memories flashed before his eyes and Shinji again let his tears fall.

"I'm so sorry." The young man said and stood up. His eyes narrowed and his body pulsing dark tendrils crawled around his body. The tendrils then formed around his body hardening into some kind of armor and his hands took the form of massive claws.

"What's happening?" Misato yelled inside the jeep. Gendo stared in awe at the ANGEL and was now more than ever fascinated by it.

When the soldiers were in ranged Shinji let out an inhuman roar and trust his claws into the ground and infront of him a large wall of spikes reaching 20 feet into the air burst out from the ground and impaled about three soldiers.

"!!!!!!!!"

Somewhere in the deep recesses of his mind the part where Gendo's survival instinct was buried made a small squeaked sounding like 'Oh shit'.

\65551313515121561

A/N: well here's chapter two hope you like. I wanted to keep Keitaro in this story but Shinji needed a driving force to fight angels and Keitaro's death is kinda the catalyst for it.


End file.
